


The Evil Pineapple Job

by bmouse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugging out of Oahu is harder than they thought and the cops sure aren't like the ones on the mainland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Pineapple Job

Hardison and some guy with outrageously perfect cheekbones were still having their techie pow-wow in the corner, leaving Nate the unenviable task of translating their findings to one Commander McGarrett. At first, observing said fine law enforcement official and noting in his manner a certain resemblance to a large friendly dog, he had complete confidence in getting his team out of this dangerous slice of paradise with a minimum of awkward questions. 

Currently, this confidence was taking some hits. 

The dog metaphor was quickly shifting into 'dog-with-a-bone' and he was glad when the man's partner popped up like an irate cork and interrupted them.

"Wait," said Williams. "So what you're saying' is the machine-doohickey that's feeding bad data to the media satellite and sending it off course is in one of those pineapples?" he gestured expansively towards the pile on the warehouse floor.

"Basically, yes."

Parker chose this moment to materialize behind him. 

"So… C4?" she chirped, popping her bright green gum bubble, and garnering an appreciative look from the young brunette on McGarrett's team. McGarrett himself did not seem to object. 

"No. Our investigation requires that the module should be retrieved intact."

McGarrett crossed his arms and loomed at Nate some more.

"Ok then 'Agent' Ford. How do you suggest we proceed?"

Ouch. Air quotes, not good.

"Well according to our expert the hardware is delicate and should be susceptible to blunt force trauma."

"In English, please?" Detective Williams implored the uncaring universe.

"Basically" Eliot dumped a black duffel bag at their feet. It clanked. He unzipped it and handed Detective Williams an aluminum bat. "Batter up." 

Williams took it. When he turned to face McGarrett his expression was beautific as a Catholic saints’. 

"Steve," he said. "I am really re-considering arresting these people."


End file.
